


All the better for broken bones to crack beneath

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, M/M, not really happy but hopeful??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "It was bad enough that Will knew but now he had the audacity to try - try what? Fixing him? There wasn't anything wrong with him, Will was simply overreacting. Hannibal was a doctor. Hannibal knew how to handle this, how to control himself. Hannibal was fine.He quickly ignored the part of his brain that said he was being irrational."





	All the better for broken bones to crack beneath

At one point in time, Hannibal would've considered the seven deadly sins as a guide to live by.

Every morning he prepared breakfast. It was more than enough for two to stuff themselves on and after recovering for weeks - or was it months? - Will's stomach seemed bottomless. Even without the pleasure of Will unknowingly eating someone, he still found immense satisfaction in the act of cooking.

Will didn't notice at first, and for that Hannibal was grateful but he knew it was coming. All of his meals went unfinished, something Will remarked, "would've been _rude_ to you a few years back." He'd retire to the bathroom every time he ate, even if it was barely more than a light snack. Will even caught him spit his own food into a napkin once and had teased him for it.

Living with someone you can only hide so much.

Hannibal wondered if Will already knew.

*

He didn't mind being tired, even being physically weak wasn't so terrible as he knew how to outsmart anyone who tried to hurt him. It was the fog settled over his mind that really irritated him. He was slower at forming coherent thoughts, not being able to volley metaphors and get under Will's skin as quickly or easily as he once had. It seemed like that was the first indicator for Will that something was wrong.

He couldn't help but be amused at the flash of worry on Will's face.

*

As soon as Will had healed, he'd taken to sleeping in Hannibal's bed. It felt natural, they curled together and spoke as they would when anywhere else. Nothing ever happened, not even close, but Hannibal wondered if it would be so weird if it did. He wondered if Will had ever thought of it. He wrapped his arms tighter around Will and let the thought go.

He felt Will's stomach slightly rounder than before and he genuinely smiled for what felt like the first time in months.

*

He woke to his shirt tugged up to his neck, smaller hands running over him. He opened his mouth to greet the other man before promptly shutting it again.

Will was sat on his knees, squinting his eyes, and feeling the ribs under Hannibal's skin. Hannibal breathed in deeply and saw Will's eyes widen at how the skin rolled over his bones.

Will looked up to Hannibal's face and Hannibal only now noticed the bags under his eyes. Hannibal sighed and looked to the ceiling. They were having this discussion today, it seemed.

*

Hannibal insisted on making breakfast while they talked, which did nothing for Will's nerves.

"You're not okay."

It was quiet until Hannibal set their plates down on the island and Will spoke again,

"How did- how could you hide it from me? I mean, you're good at hiding things, but why? I could've helped you. I still can."

"I am not in need of your assistance, Will. Do you feel hurt that I didn't tell you?" It was ham-handed, he knew that, but he couldn't think straight.

Will sighed, "Even if you don't need my help I'm still giving it. We can go into town. Today even, if you'd like. We can find someone to.. Y'know."

"The type of meat is not the issue."

"Then tell me. I can hardly help if I don't know."

Hannibal looked at him for a few moments longer than was comfortable, then stood and left the kitchen.

Will felt his heart hit the floor.

*

He didn't want Will's pity.

It was bad enough that Will knew but now he had the audacity to try - try what? Fixing him? There wasn't anything wrong with him, Will was simply overreacting. Hannibal was a doctor. Hannibal knew how to handle this, how to control himself. Hannibal was fine.

He quickly ignored the part of his brain that said he was being irrational.

He pulled on a pair of pajama pants and made it two steps before they began falling down his hips. It wouldve been comical if he didn't immediately think of the worry in Will's voice.

They slept together as normal, Hannibal forgoing pants and sleeping in his underwear and a too-large shirt. Will clung tighter to him and drifted into a nightmare for the first time since the fall.

Dammit.

Will woke on his own before Hannibal had the chance to consider the pros and cons. They put a new sheet on together and Hannibal washed the other man's face and chest with a cloth.

He didn't want to think about Will staring at his body in the mirror.

*

Breakfast passed with as much stiffness as he'd expected. Will didn't say anything, just ate his food and stared at Hannibal as he did the same.

Hannibal didn't hear Will walking down the hall as he retched into the toilet. He didn't even hear the door open, just the feeling of a hand rubbing his back.

Hannibal looked to him, cheeks and eyes red.

Will tried a smile, Hannibal thought he just looked depressed.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help. Maybe one day you'll tell me, but until then.. I can at least make sure you're not alone here."

Hannibal took Will's hand into his own.

Maybe he wasn't fine, maybe he did need help. When he looked at Will's open expression, seeing him genuine, worried, caring.. Maybe he could be fine.

Maybe one day.

**Author's Note:**

> first hannibal fic!  
> hope u like it!  
> talk to me on tumblr [catulluseightyfive](https://catulluseightyfive.tumblr.com/) :^)


End file.
